1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thermostat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved thermostat apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include a by-pass system for permitting coolant flow in concert with and in the event of failure of the primary coolant flow system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various thermostat apparatus is utilized in the prior art and particularly in use of automotive environments. Due to contamination, age, and the like, thermostat members utilized in a water-cooled internal combustion engine system will fail and in that event, a backup system is desirable to prevent and minimize engine failure. A fail-safe system arranged in association with the primary thermostatic device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,275 to Desalve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,424 to Rippe sets forth a thermostat valve structure of conventional construction utilized in the prior art coolant flow delivery system of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,775 to Tanaka, et al. including a by-pass system in a solenoid operated valve for actuating by-pass system in controlling coolant water temperature.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved thermostat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a by-pass organization permitting fluid flow during failure of a primary system and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.